Unlucky, maybe not
by IggyP
Summary: the title dosn't make any sense. A cat girl ends up in Kuroshitsuji world better than it sounds please give it a chanse. full summary inside SebastianXoc rated T for language
1. summary and important info

Summary and info

Akira a cat girl lost in another world somehow ends up in Phantomhive manor with a 12 year old earl, a sexy butler with a cat fetish, a clumsy maid, a chef that burns everything he makes, the overly strong gardener and the weird old chibi man. How will she survive this weird household? Will Sebastian keep his love for cats under control. SebastianxOC a lot better than it sounds.

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Akira is used to be a very forward girl and she speaks her mind. She may sound like a Mary Sue, but she is just herself. She is usually hyper and crazy and she has a bad habit of being loud mouthed and she speaks very dirty at the start. Akira will change trough the story, so please give it a chance.


	2. Akira Takahashi

A/N : Yo, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction so please be nice. Sebastian might be a bit ooc, sorry please don't flame me

Warnings: my horrible spelling. XD And Akira's mouth.

_**Akira Takahashi**_

Akira woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Half asleep she hit the snooze button with all of her strength. * _crash__** *. **_

"Fuck, not again. Soon I've spent all of my money on alarm clocks." She mumbled sleepily from under her pillow.

She sat up in her bed and scratched the back of her head. Looking over at her broken alarm clock she sighed throwing it in the thrash that was soon full of broken alarm clocks. Before she started to brush her tail. When she was almost done her bitchy roommate Sandra burst in demanding that Akira had stolen her hair brush. When Sandra was done bitching Akira went to take a shower listening to 'sexy sexy lover by Modern talking' and sining along. She made sure she used all of the warm water. When she was done she did her hair and make up before she got dressed staring into the mirror at her yellow eyes.

She wore a thigh long leather skirt with a belt that was covered in silver colored spikes, long black and purple striped stockings black knee high goth boots, a black leather top that ended right under her big breasts with a band covered in sliver colored spikes at the bottom of the top. For accessory she wore a spiked choker with a read diamond hanging from it that had a Chinese dragon around it. Two wide leather bands with spikes around her right wrist and a piercing shaped like a black dragon in her bellybutton. She had a tattoo of a black panther on her stomach above her left hip. As a finishing touch she fastened her black tail to her thigh and made sure that her black and blue hair covered her black cat ears.

After she was satisfied with her work she ate some breakfast. She cleaned up in the kitchen an made her way back to her bedroom to find Sandra sitting on her pillow

"Oh my god is your ass on my pillow! Get of I lay my face on that at night!" Akira yelled at Miss perfect.

"It's only payback for using all of the hot water" Sandra snapped back.

Akira POV

I walked over to Sandra and shoved her of my bed before I grabbed my guitar bag and my other stuff. I walked out of the room grabbing my car keys and headed towards the garage to my baby. I absolutely love my car a 1977 Ford Mustang Cobra II. It's black with two white fat stripes over it. I looked over at Sandra's puny pink Italian ports car and laughed.

"The Europeans make vehicles, Americans make cars." I laughed to my self before getting into my car and starting it's engine. The familiar rumble it made was music to my ears. I lit a smoke hanging it loosely from my lips. I turned on the stereo blasting out 'Line up by Aerosmith' singing along I sped trough the city towards the university. When I reached the university I sped across the yard towards the parking lot nearly hitting people as they shouted at me. When I reached the parking lot I did a Ace Ventura parking.

(A/N if you haven't seen Ace Ventura or Blues brothers this is how it looks like .com/watch?v=3nOxdKcqC_I&feature=related )

At once I stepped out of the car someone threw a rock towards my car I caught it right before it hit. I turned around and glared at the guy that threw it. I threw it back at him with all of my strength when it hit him I said "I think this belongs to you, asshole!" as he cried out in pain. I threw my cigar at the ground and walked away.

Later in the day I sat at my desk reading Kuroshitsuji my favorite manga when the teacher called for me

"Miss Takahashi are you going to give me that book or are you going to listen to what I say?"

"I'm going to continue reading." I answered back looking at my watch. "Fuck I'm late for my other class!"

"Miss Takahashi what kind of language is that!" My teacher screamed at me, but I was already out the door.

As I hurried trough the halls someone slapped my ass I turned around and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to his knees crying out in pain while I shouted "Pervert!" at the top of my lungs.

As I reached my car I hurried I and drove away. After about a minute I came to a tunnel about mid way trough there was a black barrier of some sort. Slowing down I carefully drove into it and everything went black.

A/N so what do you think of the first chapter. I promise you Akira will only be like this for the first few chapters.


	3. A new world

A/N here is chapter two! I do not own KuroShitsuji or any songs or quotes I may use I only own my OC. Sorry if Sebby–chan is OOC

Warnings: Akira's mouth and ranting, Sebastian's cat fetish and mood svings

A new world

Akira POV

When the darkness surrounding me faded away I was so not in a tunnel I was on a forest road in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell am I!" I shouted at the top of my lungs knowing full well that none could hear me. "Well at least I still have my car and my stuff." I muttered quietly to my self while starting the engine again.

After driving down this road for some time I came to what looked like a city. Slowing down I started driving through the streets feeling out of place. I kept honking at people who didn't move out of the way. After a while I pulled into the back streets stopping in front of a shop. I got out of the car and burst in through the door to find two people talking.

"Hey, creepy, but hot guy in a top hat where the hell am I!" I shouted at him.

"You are in my shop." He answered in a clam voice.

"I meant where in the world am I."

"I told you, you are in my shop." He said again.

"You are hopeless. You Sexy butler guy tell me where I am." I said pointing at the man clad in black.

"You are in London my dear lady." He answered politely

Then suddenly it hit me. I ran out of the shop looking up at the sign it read Undertaker.

I entered the shop again and looked at the two men. "You, You are the Undertaker. That creepy, but hot coffin maker death god dude!" I exclaimed pointing at the Undertaker.

"And you are Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel Phantomhive's One _hell _of a butler!" I said. Then suddenly I fell down on my knees and started crying. "I'm in fucking Kuroshitsuji world in 1888." I chocked out between sobs. Then I just jumped up again only to become depressed again. "Theres not supposed to be many cars at this time and look at mine it's huge." I complained. "And Grell Sutcliff the cool and gay death god with red hair is stalking you." I said pointing at Sebastian.

"Miss may I ask how you know so much." Came a calm reply from Sebastian.

"You see in my world this all is a manga series." I explained. "Can I please come back to the manor with you Sebby-chan." I pleaded while hanging around his waist giving him the puppy eyes.

The Undertaker just chuckled in the background.

"I suppose that is for the best." He finally said after a long silence. "Thank you for the information Undertaker." he said bowing with me still hanging on.

"Any time Sebastian and do come by sometime without asking for information." The Undertaker said while slipping into a coffin.

Once we were outside I let go and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door motioning for Sebastian to sit down. Once he was inside I closed the door and ran around to the other side siting down in the drivers seat starting the engine. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the surprised look on the demons face.

"Okay, tell me where to drive." I told him. "Oh, here if you read that you'll know why I know so much." I said tossing him a volume of the manga. I turned on the stereo listening to 'Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf'.

I was maneuvering my way through the busy streets of London while he was reading the manga and directing me at the same time.

"Get out of the way hammerhead!" I shouted at a guy that was walking in the middle of the road.

Once out of the busy streets of London he was done reading the manga while I was starting a rant.

"This day sucks! First I broke my alarm clock again, then Miss perfect is siting on my pillow. I left my favorite Kuroshitsuji volume at school Then some pervert slaps my ass. I end up in 1888 in another world. I have my period this week which is stupid. Why do I have to bleed from that place it's ridiculous. And to make all of it worse my panties are crawling up my ass!" I ranted not really knowing what I'm saying.

Suddenly I felt something on my tail. Then I heard "The shiny fur. Oh the amazing softness, oh the softness." I stopped the car and looked to my side and saw Sebastian caressing my tail. I just looked at him strangely and sweat dropped.

"What the he_" I got cut of by him dragging me over to his lap.

He started to pat down my hair. Probably looking for my ears. When he found them he started to scratch me behind the ears. I started to purr automatically. He just chuckled softly at my reaction. "You know. You never told me your name." he stated.

"Sorry I guess I forgot. My name is Akira Takahashi." I told him

When we arrived at the Phantomhive manor Sebastian told me to park the car over by the carriages. At once he stepped out of the car I glomped him and continued to hang on to him. He obviously didn't mind because he just kept walking like I wasn't hanging on his side.

When we entered Ciel's study Sebastian bowed with me hanging on.

"I have hired a new maid young master." He said in a calm tone.

"Introduce yourself." Ciel stated.

I let go of Sebastian landing with a small thud considering that my head only reaches to his chest. "My name is Akira Takahashi, sir. It' an honor to meet you young earl." I said while curtsying like Sebastian told me to.

"Show her around the mansion then get her things and give her a room"

"Yes, my lord." He said while bowing.

I followed him through the house being told about every room in the building and being introduced to the rest of the household. Bardroy the chef, Maylene the clumsy maid, Finny the inhumanly strong gardener, Tanaka the cool tea drinking chibi man and Pluto the demon dog. Then to round of the tour I got my room.

A/N: even if I'm writing this fanfic I haven't given up on my other one it's on hold due to writers block. Please review.


	4. Underwear?

A/N: You may think the title doesn't make sense, but when you read it will make sense.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my OC

Warning: Akira's underwear.

Underwear

Akira POV

_A week later_

I have now spent a week in this world and I don't think I can be happier. I'm best friends with Bard and Finny, Maylene and Tanaka is practically family to me. The only problem is Sebastian I can't get his attention no matter what I do. So now I have started planing "accidents" and different stuff. The day has come to put them to action.

Starting off in the kitchen with Bard.

"Hey Bard. Where is the flame thrower?" Was the firs thing I said after entering the kitchen

"It's under the sink. What do you need it for anyway?."

"I'm hungry." Was my simple answer.

Minutes later I was standing by the counter in front of a steak with the flame thrower in hand and a evil smirk on my face. "Well here goes nothing." I said to myself before burning my steak to ash and setting the kitchen and Bard on fire. Just as planed Sebastian arrived seconds later and put out the fire. When the kitchen was saved I glomped him. He scratched me behind the ears and put me down before leaving the kitchen. I just pouted at Bard before leaving to take a bath mumbling some nasty words.

Plan B

When I was done cleaning my self it was time for plan B. Putting on my most skimpy underwear which is a black and pink lacy bra and a matching thong. If this doesn't catch his attention I don't know what I'll do. I peaked out in the hall to make sure the other servants weren't there.

Third person POV

Akira was carefully entering the hall covered by a big fluffy towel. Looking around before she drops the towel and reviles her skimpy attire. Grinning to herself she starts to run down the hall waving her hands and shouting.

In Ciel's study

Ciel was just done giving Sebastian some information when suddenly an almost naked Akira ran past the door shouting woohoo at the top of her lungs.

"Sebastian catch her." Ciel ordered him.

"Yes, my lord" He answered and bowed before turning on his heal and sprinting down the hall after Akira.

Soon it turned into a chase all around the mansion and the other servants became audience to the strange sight of a raven haired cat girl in her underwear and a butler clad in black trying to catch her. Finally after quite some time Sebastian caught her tail.

Akira POV

Once I ran past Ciel's study Sebastian was on my tail. I rounded the corner at the end of the hall and ran past three surprised servants and Tanaka saying "Ho ho ho" as usual 'does he ever say anything else.' I thought to myself. They probably became even more surprised when Sebastian rounded the corner and continued the chase after me.

After running through almost the whole mansion he finally got hold of my tail. He then proceeded to drag me over to him and put his arms around me. When he looked down at me and saw how skimpy my outfit was he gained a small blush and hid his face in my hair. 'An epic achievement I made the demon butler blush!' I cheered in my head.

"Akira what are you doing?" He asked me. His words muffled by my hair.

"I'm bored. And I've always wanted to try that." I answered as innocently as I could.

"Then do it when everyone is asleep." He told me before picking me up and carrying me bridal style to who knows where.

_The next day_

I was now out of ideas. Everything I've done so far is: Setting the kitchen and bard on fire with a flame thrower, running in my most skimpy underwear, jumping of the roof, running in to walls... and much more. The underwear plan worked best, but I didn't get his attention. My only hope now was to ask the Undertaker so here I stand looking at his shop. I entered his shop not surprised that he was nowhere in sight.

"Undertaker come out now I need your help." I shouted while knocking on the lid of a coffin.

Just as expected he peaked out of the coffin. When he saw my pissed face a wide grin spread on his face. "What is the problem kitty?" He asked me.

When my face got angrier because of the nickname his grin got wider. "I can't get Sebastian's attention. I bet you know how to, you know everything." I simply stated.

"Such a simple task. I'll give you this one for free." He told me calmly. "If you are half of the animal, you are sometimes the whole beast." Was all he told me before closing the lid of the coffin again.

I just muttered "You are hopeless." While leaving the shop and heading back to my car.

_Back at the mansion_

I was now sitting on my bed telling Maylene about my problem with Sebastian.

"Oh, this is hopeless!." I whined to the maid. "Nothing I do works!" As I continued my whining.

"What's not working?" Maylene asked. That's right I actually forgot to say why I wanted her to stay for the night.

"I can't get Sebastian's attention. I'm even so desperate that I considered running around nude since the underwear plan didn't work." I told her a blush creeping up on my cheeks at the memory of 'that plan'.

"That explains what you were doing earlier." She said thoughtfully. Maylene decided she would help considering that the chances or her and the butler were minimal and she wanted her friend to be happy.

"I even visited the undertaker. He just gave me a weird riddle and crept back to his wooden box." I frown at the thought "Perhaps I should try and lock him in a church and ring the bells." I silently pondered to myself when I saw the look in Mylene's face I started to laugh which quickly turned in to sobs. Maylene crept over to me and put her arms around me.

"Why does he have to freeze me out I'm not air." I choked out. "If this continues I want to go home even miss perfect is more company." I wailed. Little did I know that the man I was crying for had heard every single word.

A/N: OMG what will he do to make it up or will Akira leave. Kind of a cliffhanger. Reviews is kindly accepted give me ideas and Sebby-Chan will give you cookies.

As for those who has reviewed thank you very much for the reviews.


	5. Happy Birthday

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my OC Akira.

Happy birthday Akira

Akira POV

When I woke up the next morning I was greeted by a very strange sight. Maylene was laying on the floor on top of Bard and Finny that had joined the party later on. Tanaka was sitting in the corner of the room with his tea cup as usual, I just couldn't remember when he had arrived. There was also a lot of random shit spread across the floor. Bard's flamethrower, my guitar, some unidentified bottles and some other stuff.

I had been laying there for a while when someones arm snaked it's way around my waist. So I slowly turned around and was met by the smiling face of Sebastian. I let out a loud scream and fell out of the bed. When the hell had he arrived?

"What the fuck are you doing here? And in my bed." I hurriedly asked. When I got back up I was relived to see that he was fully dressed.

"Just wanted to say happy birthday." came his response as he got up bowed and walked away.

When my mind had pieced it all together I found out that he must have heard me last night. So I turned on my heel and sprinted after him. When I caught up I hugged him, and to my surprise he returned it.

"Your still not forgiven for ignoring me... And scaring the shit out of me." I said breaking the moment.

"I know." I heard him say before he glared at something behind me.

I turned just in time to see the rest off he staff disappear down the hall. I'm pretty sure I turned ten different shades of red, but the important thing is Sebastian actually hugged me. So I couldn't care less.

A/N: so this is just a short filler because I have a writers block. You'll just have to be patient with me.


	6. Memories

A/N: I know that the characters are OOC I never intended for that to happen it just did. I will try to turn it around and get them back into character.

I finally managed to squeeze something out of my evil plot bunnies, so thank you to the few people who read this shit for being patient with me. Sorry if I misspell something.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters only my OC Akira. Nor do I own any music or songs I mention.

Akira's past

_A month later_

Correction now I couldn't be happier because Sebastian had stopped freezing me out, we hadn't gotten any closer than the occasional secret hug here and there, mostly from my side only. I hadn't tried to get any closer either I had probably gotten as close to the demon as possible.

Dresses on the other hand I was still not used to wearing them and the corsets are killing me. At least I didn't have to wear bloomers. My duties as a maid was easier to handle. I hate cleaning and cooking, but if I wanted to stay I had to do it.

I currently had nothing to do so I made my self comfortable on the stairs outside in the sun. I had been sitting there for a while fingering the necklace Sebastian gave me for my birthday. It was a silver cross with a blue crystal in the middle. ( You can find it if you google Thomas Sabo crystal cross.)

I had given up on the riddle the Undertaker had given me a week after I got it. Now that my mind was drifting I came to think of it. I had asked everyone about it, but no one know what it means except Sebastian, who told me I had to figure it out on my own.

The answer was probably right in front of me, mocking me for my stupidity. My tail was swishing back and forth showing my irritation for the simple riddle.

I got up and made my way through the garden to my car and got in. Thank fully Ciel had been kind enough to let me wear clothes from my time when there were no visitors. And this happened to be one of those days.

So currently I was wearing dog tags and the cross, a white tank top that said 'Don't hate me because you ain't me'. The black jeans I was wearing were ripped and had faded light blue and purple tiger stripes. I wore multiple spiked belts with chains hanging from them, black platform sandals, and my blue headset around my neck.

My black and blue hair was less puffed up than usual and was styled in a scene style. (hehe that sounded weird)

I shuffled through the CD's I had in the car before turning on the one with my favourite rock songs. I turned up the volume until it was almost to loud to be comfortable. The death metal sound of 'Satsugai' by DMC, drowned out most other sounds in the area.

I placed my feet on the dashboard while lighting a smoke. Acting on orders from Ciel Sebastian had convinced me to use one of those sticks when I smoke because it was more "lady-like".

When I looked in the side-view mirror of the car and saw the furry black ears peaking out of my hair, I couldn't help, but wonder why I was born with them.

My parents left me in a orphanage as soon as they left the hospital after my birth. I was only days old, but I never forgot the last thing they said about me, "This creature can't possibly be our daughter."

The orphanage I grew up in was run by the church therefore I was looked at like a demon. One of the nuns didn't look at me that way and cared for me like I was her own daughter.

Fortunately luck was on my side an old couple had spotted me out in the garden when they had walked passed the orphanage to do their weakly grocery shopping. They returned home with me instead of food.

At that time I was eight years old. I had a happy peaceful life with my new family until I was thirteen. Scientists came and took me away to torture me and experiment on me.

I escaped from the torture when I was sixteen. After weeks of running I finally made my way home only to discover that the old woman Martha had passed away. I stayed with the old man Arthur until he passed away a year later. He left me everything he owned the money, the house, the beloved Ford Mustang, everything...

I closed my eyes and unwillingly let the memories flood my mind.

Third person POV

A young girl barley 14 was curled up in a corner in a dark and damp cell. Above her was a small window secured with iron bars to prevent her from escaping.

A few rays of sunlight came in from between the bars providing some lighting in the room.

The girl in the corner was clad in the dirty rags of what was once a beautiful green sun dress. Her raven hair hanging in a tangled mess around her shoulders and down her back. She was combing it with her fingers to keep it as untangled as possible in these living conditions.

Her pale skin was covered by dirt and grime mixed with dry blood. She was very skinny her dress barley hanging on her thin frame. A black feline tail was curled around her as if to provide some sort of comfort. To black cat ears were perched at the top of her head instead of normal human ears.

She was once a beautiful healthy young girl, but now there was nothing left than an empty shell of what once was.

A door opening in the distance could be heard followed by footsteps that echoed of the walls in the empty halls of the building. The girls head snapped up at the sound showing her lifeless yellow eyes, her slit like pupils quickly expanded adjusting to the dark.

The thick metal door of the cell opened flooding the room with light. A man in a white lab coat stood in the door way creating a black shadow on the grey concrete floor of the cell.

The girls lips pulled back in a snarl showing her cat like teeth and her ears flattened on her head as she let out an angry hiss at the man.

"Now, now Akira I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." he crooned trying to lure her into a false sense of security.

She knows better than to trust the man from former experiences when he has tried the same thing.

He walked over to her and grabbed her fragile wrist. He yanked her up and dragged her out into the hall.

Akira got pulled down the long white corridors and lead to a room with a metal table in the middle. Several people approached her and grabbed her forcefully. They carried her to the table and strapped her to it on her stomach.

They pulled away her hair and tore her dress open at the back. One of the people in the room walked over to a counter along the wall in the room. He returned with something brown in his hands.

He gave it to the man who brought Akira. Tears welled up in her eyes when he rolled out the whip. Screams of pain rang through the room and filled the empty corridors as the whip cut through the skin and flesh on her back again and again.

Percent time Akira POV

All of my horrible memories brought tears to my eyes. My fag laying on the ground was long forgotten. Quiet sobs escaped my lips for no one to hear, but me.

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, please review.


End file.
